


Minsung Is Soaring

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Series: Rain [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Hair Kink, Hyung Kink, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Minho can't handle Jisung's blue hair.





	Minsung Is Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> SO HELLO! I'm finally back with part 3!! I don’t actually know WHAT day Jisung’s hair was dyed blue, or Chan’s pink/red… I just know that the MAMAs was the first time I noticed it…. So I’m taking creative license and playing with it how I want. I apologize for taking so long to write this part….I took a few weeks to focus on my mulit-chapter stories (Which, I selfishly would love if you would check out, too? I know Strayrim says it’s a crossover...but I felt like I legally had to put it in the category, rather than just call it an AU. Expectation’s Dance is an omegaverse...which, while a slow burn, will be full of much steam in time. And then my newest multi-chapter Tertia Oculus (third eye) is a witchcraft/magic AU. All of them include Minsung, so if that’s your big draw to this story….you’ll find it in LARGE amounts in my other stories as well. Anyways, self promotion is over now) I hope you enjoy this and that it was worth the wait!!

It was just before noon on December 10th, and all nine members of Stray Kids were in various positions, scattered around their makeup room. That day would be their first time performing at the MAMA awards, and they were hyped. However, to get them ready for the next few days and the special performances they had planned, their manager and stylists all found it necessary to alter their looks. Jisung and Minho were seated on a couch, along with Jeongin and Woojin. The latter two were each doing their own thing, while Jisung and Minho were cuddled up, watching their earlier rehearsal, checking for any last minute alterations they needed to make to their own parts. Minho was called up first. He left the couch and Jisung watched his boyfriend from his position. Minho was always so charismatic, even just sitting in a chair getting his hair touched up. Jisung looked down quickly, though, when Minho glanced up into the mirror and made eye contact. The look on MInho’s face sent Jisung immediately spiraling into a torturous place. 

The first time that Minho and Jisung had had sex was just before they dropped  _ I Am You.  _ It was wonderful and everything he’d ever wanted in a partner. But trying to find time alone during a comeback season was  _ torture.  _ They’d managed to hook up as often as possible, but they had to be quick, quiet, and so  _ very _ discrete. It was exhilarating in one way and exhausting in another. Even though their comeback season had calmed down in the last few weeks, they had entered awards season and between that and their first big reality show appearances, they had still been unbelievably busy, which meant less full on sex and more hand jobs, blow jobs and heavy  _ heavy  _ make out sessions. He loved it all, but a part of him was getting hornier and hornier for the kind of fucking MInho had been hinting at, the kind that would make him scream. So even though the look Minho shot him through the mirror was subtle, barely sultry at all, it made Jisung weak with wanting and desire. 

He focused on his phone, cheeks burning red. And when Minho finished getting ready, he was probably the quickest of everyone because he was just  _ that  _ naturally hot, Jisung was called up to take his place. They passed one another, and Minho smirked at Jisung’s shy attitude. As Jisung settled into the seat, he glanced in the mirror towards Minho who was now laying down on Jeongin’s lap, eyes closed to take a brief nap. The stylist looked into the mirror and rolled her eyes, mumbling something about ‘that boy’ and having to ‘touch up’ something. She then turned to Jisung.

“So, the manager told us to dye your hair.” 

Jisung looked at her curiously, “Really?” 

The stylist nodded, “Apparently STAY really liked your orange hair, but we haven’t dyed it a drastic color in a few months. Dyeing it now is a surprise gift for your fans.” 

Jisung furrowed his brow, “I’m still not used to fans caring so much about my hair color.” 

She laughed, “I know. But trust me, the color we have planned for you is going to leave them  _ shook. _ ” 

Jisung looked at her, seriously. “Jeongin’s been showing you memes again, hasn’t he?” 

She laughed, “Actually I learn a lot of your generation’s slang words from my younger sister.” 

He laughed, “That makes sense. Alright, so what color are we dyeing my hair?” 

She grinned, “It’s a surprise.” 

Jisung looked around the room, noticing Chan who was finishing up, eyes widening. “Please tell me you aren’t making me have pink hair, too.” 

She just laughed, “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

He groaned, but let her start the process. She wouldn’t let him look at the color, forcing him to close his eyes while she applied it. “Trust me,” She said, “You’ll want to be surprised.” 

It took a little over half an hour to be done, and then he had to have heavy make up applied. Finally the stylist grinned, “Are you ready?” She asked. When he nodded, she turned his chair around and Jisung blinked, honestly shocked. 

“It’s blue!” He gasped, bringing a hand up to touch his hair. “I have blue hair!” He exclaimed. She laughed, nodding in the mirror. 

He heard a whistle to his left, Changbin was in the seat next to him. “Damn, Ji. That looks really cool!” He turned to his own stylist, “Is it too late to do that with my hair?” The stylist rolled their eyes, otherwise ignoring Changbin. 

Jisung looked back at his own reflection, loving the way that he looked. Not only was the hair really awesome looking, but the look was increased tenfold by the light gray/blue contacts his stylist had had him put in. He looked hot. When he was done admiring himself, the stylist gestured towards a clothing rack with their outfits for the red carpet. He thanked her for her work and then ran over to grab his suit. He stepped behind a partition and changed into a sleek and, yes, sparkly, black suit, already feeling exponentially more confident with it on. When he was done, he made his way back over to the couch where his boyfriend was stretched out, asleep. IN had long since pushed him off his lap, to go get his own hair done, but Minho was curled up, not unlike a cat, unphased by the lack of cushioning. Jisung rolled his eyes, but knew that with only one or two more members needing to be done up, Minho had to change into his suit, now. He tapped on his shoulder, crouching low in front of him. 

Minho’s eyes fluttered open, only to widen in shock as they focused in on Jisung. “Holy fuck,” He breathed out, “What they hell have they done.” 

Jisung looked down, taking his words negatively, “You don’t like it?” 

“Like it?” Minho stated quietly, “No. I fucking hate it.” He reached up and touched Jisung’s hair lightly. “How the  _ hell  _ am I supposed to keep it in my pants when you look that goddamn delectable, huh?” 

Jisung blushed, furiously. “Hyung,” He whined, quietly. 

Minho sat up, “Put those eyes away, Han Jisung, before I bend you over in front of everyone, consequences be damned.” 

Jisung groaned, eyes flashing at Minho, “Please?” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Kinky bastard. You know I can’t actually do that. Which is a good thing because while I’d love to show you off, nobody gets to hear you moan my name but me.” 

Feeling bold, Jisung whispered, “Maybe I don’t want to moan it, Hyung. Maybe I want to scream it instead.” 

It was Minho’s turn to flash heated eyes at Jisung. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“Funny, I could say the same.” Jisung looked around, sighing, “Anyways, I was waking you up so you’d go change. Only Woojin, Jeongin and Changbin need to finish getting their hair and makeup done.” 

Minho nodded, reluctantly, and as he stood, he breathed into Jisung’s ear. “Fine, but this conversation isn’t over.” 

  
  


The rest of the day passed with an increasingly high level of sexual tension. Every look they gave each other, while they attempted to reign in each feeling, was layered with heat. And Minho almost died when he saw Jisung’s outfit for “Like Ooh Ahh.” Jisung looked like a literal baby boy, with the bow tied into his hair, and the almost crayon-like-look his blue hair had next to all of the bright looks of their concept performance. He looked innocent and playful. And it made Minho’s mind spin a thousand different dark fantasies. He wanted to dominate his boyfriend, hard. But then it got worse. 

Where Jisung’s outfit for “Like Ooh Ahh” was sweet and innocent, his next outfit was sing incarnate - hot. The white suit with black accents fit him like a glove and somehow looked both tasteful and edgy all at once. But the way it contrasted sexily with his hair was purely unfair. The only thing that kept Minho from sporting a hard on throughout the entire show, was the fact that they won an award, and his mind was running a million miles an hour with excitement. 

After the show, they did a quick Vlive at the building for the show, since after they changed into normal clothes, they’d be headed straight for the airport for Saitama, Japan. The whole group was exhausted and ready to sleep for hours, but they had to travel, first. Of course their plane was slightly delayed so they were stuck in the airport longer than they wanted. And Minho did the stupidest thing he possibly could have while they waited; he got on tumblr, pinterest and other fan run websites, to check out his boyfriend’s hair. The thirst tweets, messages and GIFS were burning across the internet. A small part of him got a little jealous when he read the type of things others were saying about  _ his  _ man, but another part of him was grateful that people, with more free time than himself, kept record of his boyfriend’s sexiest moments and looks. He saved a few images of Jisung’s sultrier looks and knew, without a doubt, that they would be used sometime in the near future to get him off. 

When they finally got to their hotel in the middle of the night, everyone was too tired to care about anything other than sleeping. Minho and Jisung were, miraculously, set to room together, but once they were in their room, they took literally a single look at the other and knew they were way too tired to mess around. They stripped down, crawled into the same bed and spooned one another into oblivion within minutes. 

The next day, they had to get up way earlier than they wanted to do a dress rehearsal. They arrived at the venue, pushed through the rehearsal and eventually were able to sight see a little bit around Japan. But Chan insisted that everyone return to the hotel early, pushing the need for all of them to be well rested for their performance the next day. He emphasized that he would be doing a bed check in twenty minutes with the manager to make sure everyone was going to bed. 

So reluctantly, Minho and Jisung squandered a second night’s opportunity for messing around to appease their leader. And Minho was frankly okay with it because he knew if he had a chance to dick down his boyfriend with that  _ stupid sexy  _ hair, Jisung wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, let alone perform. Not to mention, Minho was desperate to make Jisung scream, but even in a hotel room, they were right next door to Jeongin and Chan. They couldn't exactly mess around hardcore with the thin walls between them. So again, they cuddled through the night, doing their best to avoid their blatant lust. 

They were glad to have gotten their rest the next day when they gave one of their most powerful performances, to date. Minho found it exhilarating to enter the performance from different doorways on opposite ends, the sound of Jisung’s powerful rapping coming from a dark staircase he couldn’t even see in the buzz of things. Of course, when he did see him again, he was weak kneed. He focused on his own performance, of course, but he never got sick of seeing Jisung on stage. Jisung was confidence and charisma personified, not to mention disrespect. By the time the performance was over and they were headed back to the hotel once more, Minho was done with the tension. Exhaustion and caution be damned, he was going to fuck his boyfriend and his goddamned blue hair. And for once, fate seemed to be on his side. 

When they entered the lobby, one of the hotel staff approached their manager urgently. Somehow Jisung and Minho’s room had been overbooked, meaning that they were going to need to be moved to another section of the hotel. The staff member bowed excessively in apology, offering several free services, but their manager assure the staff member that it was just fine and they’d be happy to move. Chan gave them a cautious look, asking them if they were truly okay being away from the group. They nodded, firmly, secretly both screaming with excitement. 

Minho laughed really hard though, when Hyunjin approached him discreetly. “I don’t suppose there is any way you’d switch rooms with me and Changbin?” 

Minho shook his head, “Sorry Hyunjin. Just this once I’m going to be selfish.” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow, “Are you sure?” 

Minho gave him a meaningful look, “Hyunjin, does  _ your  _ boyfriend have ‘fuck me’ blue hair?” 

Hyunjin blushed, looking at Jisung and then back to Minho. “Shit. You’ve got a good point. Need any lube?” 

Minho laughed, “I came as a hopeful on this trip. I’ve got what we need.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Good. Enjoy making him squirm. I guess I’ll have to gag Changbin again. He can’t be quiet to save his life, unless I force him.” 

“Sounds hot,” Minho smirked.

“It is,” Hyunjin confirmed, looking forlornly once more at the new room key in Minho’s hand, before he pranced off to steal his boyfriend who was chatting with MInho’s.

Jisung came up, after Changbin was dragged away by Hyunjin, and grinned, “So, Hyung, got any plans tonight?” 

Minho gave him a wicked smirk, “Several.”

“Really? Wanna tell me about them?” 

Minho shrugged, “Maybe. But first I believe we have a conversation to finish?” He laughed at Jisung’s blush, moving into the room they had to vacate. They packed quickly, before giving the old key to the manager who waited outside. Then, they took the new key and headed up four floors. When they reached their new room, Minho opened the door and stepped in first, rolling his suitcase to the side. When Jisung stepped in as well, Minho grabbed his suitcase from his hand and dropped it on the floor, kicking the door shut and then pushed Jisung up against it, lips pressing hard into his boyfriend’s. 

Jisung moaned, loudly, hands instantly sliding up Minho’s back to pull at the hair slipping down the nape of Minho’s neck. Minho hardened the kiss, his own hands trailing down Jisung’s legs to cup at his thighs, yanking the younger up, hard, not hesitating to instantly rub his hips into the others. The door behind Jisung caused their position to yield almost instant results. Jisung’s head rolled back, pressing against the wooden door. Minho’s purposeful grinding coaxed his dick into a stiffened state. Minho felt his own pants tightening, as the motion caused delicious friction along his member. He took advantage of Jisung’s tilted neck, pulling down the collar of Jisung’s shirt, to suck a dark mark into his skin. 

“God, yes,” Jisung hummed, “I’ve wanted you so bad, Hyung.” 

“Tell me how bad, babe,” He demanded, firmly, tongue licking a path to Jisung’s jaw, up towards his ear. 

Jisung gasped, “Fuck,” He whispered, “So bad, Hyung. I’ve been going insane.” 

Minho bit lightly at Jisung’s ear, “I don’t think you want it that bad, Baby. We’ve slept in the same bed for two nights and you haven’t so much as touched me.” As Minho teased Jisung, Minho slipped a hand down Jisung’s abs, hovering just above the waistline of his pants. 

“W-we couldn’t, Hyung,” He whined, trying to angle his hips towards Minho’s taunting fingers. When Minho saw his effort he made a ‘tsk’ sound with his lips, causing Jisung to practically cry out, “Please, Hyung.”

“Please what, Baby?” 

“T-touch me.” 

Minho had plans for the night, for how he wanted things to escalate. But he figured he could indulge Jisung for just a few seconds. He pulled back to smirk at Jisung, hand slipping over his clothed bulge. Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut, a moan slipping past his mouth as Minho squeezed purposefully. “Such a pretty boy,” Minho cooed. He continued applying pressure with his hand, as he moved to capture Jisung’s lips once more. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, hunger aparant in every motion. 

After about a minute, Minho removed his hand from Jisung’s dick and slipped both of his hands behind Jisung’s back, holding him tightly to himself as he pulled away from the door. He crossed over to the first bed and dropped Jisung against the mattress. Jisung blinked up at him, delirious with pleasure. Minho stepped back, and Jisung whined, a large pout dominating his expression.

“Calm down, Ji,” Minho rolled his eyes, moving to his suitcase. “I’ll be right back.” He glanced back as he walked, “Make yourself useful and take off your clothes.” 

“I don’t want to,” Jisung said, his bratty side coming out. Minho stopped walking, and glared at him, hands on his hips.

“I-” Jisung cowered, “I just meant...I wanted..” He cut off, biting his lip guiltily. 

“What do you want?” Minho asked dangerously low.

Jisung curled into himself, speaking softly, “I wanted you to undress me.” 

Outwardly, Minho kept his face harsh, disapproving. Internally, Minho cooed at Jisung’s words. He turned away from Jisung and opened his suitcase, quickly recovering a small, opaque bag. He crossed back to the bed, where Jisung was sitting, arms wrapped around his knees which were tucked tight against his chest. His adorable squirrely face peeked over the top of his kneecaps, pleading for mercy as Minho came back. 

Minho sat on the edge of the bed, angling his body towards Jisung while he began to unzip the bag. He didn’t look at him as he started pulling things out. He felt Jisung gasp as his eyes fell on the contents of the bag. “I was already planning on teaching you how to behave,” Minho hummed, fingers trailing along a satin blindfold, “But you just dug your hole even deeper.” 

“H-hyung,” Jisung whispered, his tone anxious. 

Minho finally looked up, worried that his plan was overstepping what Jisung was comfortable with. “We’ve never talked about safe words, before,” Minho said, hesitantly. 

Jisung blinked, “Do we need one?” 

“I-” Minho hesitated, “It looked like you weren’t comfortable.”

Jisung shook his head, “I’m uncomfortable, yeah, but not with this. I’m uncomfortable because I’ve been so fucking horny for you and my pants are really tight.” 

Minho gave him a meaningful look, “Why do you think I told you to undress yourself, hm?” 

Jisung looked down, “Uh, right.”

“It’s just that you’re a greedy little boy who doesn’t know how to obey,” Minho’s words were laced, once more, with intent. But before Jisung could respond, Minho continued, his tone a little more serious. “Which is why, yes. We need a safe word.” 

Jisung shivered at Minho’s implication. “Okay,” He thought for a second, “What about satay?” 

Minho’s brow furrowed, “What’s satay?” 

Jisung grinned, “Something delicious I used to eat in Malaysia.” 

Minho nodded, “Okay. That sounds good. Use it if you are uncomfortable, okay?” 

Jisung nodded, “Sure. So what are you going to do to me, Hyung?” 

Minho smirked, “I guess you’ll just have to find out.” Jisung bit his lip but nodded. “Now,” Minho said, “Arms up.” 

Jisung obeyed, reaching his arms up. Minho grinned, as he grabbed a hold of Jisung’s shirt and pulled up. He tossed the fabric onto the floor somewhere, pushing his boyfriend back against the pillows, moving back, fingers trailing down Jisung’s body. He moved all the way to his feet, where he unlaced Jisung’s shoes, pulling them and then his socks off. Jisung moved to unbutton his pants, but Minho covered his hand, “Not yet. You can deal with the discomfort for a while longer.” Jisung whined, but pulled his hands back. 

As Jisung stared at him with wanting, Minho reached for the satin blindfold, bringing it up to Jisung’s face. He wrapped the fabric around Jisung’s hair, loving the way that the red fabric contrasted against Jisung’s blue hair. He tied off the fabric, waving his hand in front of Jisung’s face to ensure that he couldn’t see. When he got no reaction, he moved towards the other items he had packed. As he’d assured Hyunjin, he had plenty of lube. He had also packed the vibrating plug he’d gotten Jisung a while back, as well as a new addition to their arsenal - a cock ring. He stood up for a second and stripped himself down to his briefs. When he climbed back onto the bed, he watched Jisung who was breathing heavily with anticipation. He grinned, sliding his hands up Jisung’s sides. The younger shivered at the contact, one hand fisting in the sheets. MInho grabbed hold of Jisung’s wrists, lifting them above Jisung’s head. 

“I could tie this up, little one,” Minho breathed, mouth next to Jisung’s ear, “But that would be too easy.” He pressed against Jisung’s wrists, pushing them against the bed, “Instead I want you to hold them here yourself. You aren’t allowed to move them, if you do there will be consequences. Do you understand?” Jisung nodded. “Use your words, Jisung.” 

“Y-yes, Hyung. I understand.” 

“Good,” Minho let go of his wrists, trailing his fingers along Jisung’s arms, past his armpits, and over to his chest. Applying minimal pressure, Minho brushed against Jisung’s nipples, circling them lightly. Jisung whimpered. With a grin, Minho pushed his thumbs into them, while he moved his head higher, lips skimming over Jisung’s collarbone. Jisung arched into his touch, opening his neck up for an attack. Minho slipped his tongue out and brushed along the base of Jisung’s right sternocleidomastoid. Throwing caution to the wind, Minho sucked a dark mark into the flesh. “You’ll have to wear high collars for a while,” He instructed Jisung, moving to suck another mark, while his thumbs continued massaging the younger’s chest. 

Jisung moaned at both Minho’s words and actions, “Anything,” he muttered, completely absorbed in the sensations. Minho kissed one more mark into skin of his boyfriend’s neck, before he trailed his lips down, licking at a nipple lightly. Jisung’s back arched slightly at the feeling. Minho didn’t linger long, moving even further down, lips tracing a path slowly to Jisung’s pants. 

Carefully, so as to not brush against Jisung’s bulge, yet, Minho unbuttoned Jisung’s pants, peeling them off slowly. He loved watching the rapid rise and fall of Jisung’s chest as he denied him contact. Equally carefully, Minho removed Jisung’s briefs, as well. The sigh of relief Jisung gave as his dick was freed went straight to Minho’s own. 

Jisung’s dick was already a delicious red color, his arousal more than apparent by the precum leaking from the tip. Minho grabbed a hold of the cock ring in one hand, leaning forward to breathe against Jisung’s groin. 

“P-please,” Jisung whispered, voice barely there. 

Minho, smirking at the successful way he was already driving Jisung crazy, brought his tongue to Jisung’s base and slowly, ran it along the shaft, lips closing around the tip and sucking lightly. While he sucked, he laved up the precum with his tongue, pressing lightly into Jisung’s slit. Jisung’s back arched up, slightly, raspy breaths escaping his lips, hungrily, followed by Minho’s name, so quietly it was barely there. 

Minho lifted the cock ring around Jisung’s tip, before he covered it with his mouth, taking Jisung in fully, and pushing the ring down the shaft as he did so. The groan that Jisung gave was completely sinful, but so was the way that Minho took Jisung into his throat, only long enough to settle the ring around the base of his penis. He pulled off as soon as it was in place, straightening it with his fingers when he could see it was crooked. 

“W-what is that?” Jisung gasped, thoroughly confused by the sensations he was feeling. 

“This?” Minho brushed his thumb lightly around the toy, making sure to touch Jisung’s skin lightly as well. 

“Y-yes,” Jisung asked, breathlessly.

“A cock ring,” Minho answered smoothly. 

Jisung groaned, deeply, as he grasped the situation. “You’re not going to let me cum, are you?” 

Minho grinned devilishly, opening up the bottle of lube to lather up his fingers. “Oh, you’re going to cum, plenty,” He explained, “You just aren’t going to release any time soon.” 

“Wh-”Jisung started to ask, but Minho spread his legs and slid a finger past Jisung’s rim with no warning. “Fuck!” Jisung gasped, anus clutching frantically at Minho’s finger.

Minho giggled, “What were you saying, love?” He slid his finger around the warm walls, loving the squishing sound it made when he pumped the digit in and out a few times. 

Jisung didn’t even try to respond, pushing his hips against Minho’s finger wantonly. Minho rewarded the action with a second finger, slipping it in. Now that there were two fingers, he was able to start a scissoring motion, widening Jisung as much as he could. He dragged his fingers along the walls as he pushed around inside. A glance towards Jisung’s face rewarded him with the sight of Jisung biting his lip, hands still held in place above his head, although the knuckles of his hands seemed white with restraint. Minho grinned, pushing a third finger in. Jisung hummed, trying to adjust to the extra intrusion. Minho continued to widen him a moment, before he twisted his longest finger up into where he knew Jisung’s prostate gland to be. 

“Fuck,” Jisung groaned, panting as his body twitched at the sensation of pleasure coursing through his body. 

Minho awarded him no time to breathe, as he pushed against the area harder. He was relentless in his attack, loving the way that Jisung’s toes curled and his body rocked with the motion. He was still cursing, lips tripping over themselves with nonsense phrases, and the consistent muttering of Minho’s name. 

Minho pushed through the burn he was starting to feel in his forearm, ignoring the strain on his muscles, as he pushed Jisung straight into the first of what he intended to be many dry orgasms. He watched Jisung’s face as the boy came. His face was scrunched up, mouth open wide as he cried out. His hands were still fisted above his head. Minho pushed against his prostate a few more times before he slipped his fingers out. He gave Jisung a few seconds to adjust, slipping lube over the plug, prepping it. As soon as Jisung looked like he could handle it, Minho pushed the plug into his ass. 

“Shit, Minho,” Jisung whined, “I don’t know if I can handle this.” 

Minho paused his actions, “Do you want to use your safe word?” 

Jisung shook his head, “No!” He cried desperately.

“You’re sure?” Minho asked, holding the remote to the plug carefully in his palm. 

Jisung nodded, “Yes. It’s all just so overwhelming.” 

Minho laughed, “That was nothing, babe,” He said, flicking the switch. 

Minho happened to be watching Jisung’s abs when the vibrations registered against his prostate. The way that his abs clenched sent a shiver of pleasure down his own spine. When Jisung was on stage, rapping and singing he came off as dominant, powerful. And that hair color made him look dangerous on top of his already potent charisma. But, while to the world he was an unstoppable force, in here, he was under Minho’s control. Those powerful arms and abs were useless against Minho and the dominance he held over Jisung. And seeing those muscles flex as he squirmed, well, Minho was more than feeling the pleasure of knowing Jisung was submitting; Minho was on a high. He looked away for a moment, calming himself, glad that Jisung was blindfolded and unable to see the effect his euphoria was having on himself. Minho was having a hard time holding himself back from pulling himself from his briefs and pleasuring himself. He wanted to be inside of Jisung so bad, but he refused to do so until Jisung was begging for it. 

So he turned up the vibrations of the toy, watching Jisung whimper into his arm, head turned to the side. “What’s wrong, baby?” Minho taunted, grabbing onto the end of the toy, slipping it out slightly, only to angle it and drive it back in against Jisung’s prostate. 

Jisung cried out, loudly. 

Minho breathed in, loving the sound, and repeated the action. He could see a tears slipping down Jisung’s cheeks beneath the blindfold. As he started fucking into Jisung with the toy, the younger’s cries got louder, his thighs trembling against the bed. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Minho asked, after a particularly loud cry.

“Y-yes, H-hyung,” Jisung sobbed, “F-feels so,” He cut off, choking on another cry.

“So what, baby?” 

“Fuck, so good, Hyung,” While his arms were firmly in place, Jisung was using every other muscle he could to meet Minho, thrust for thrust, hips rocking sporadically. His breathing was getting even more erratic, the pitch of his tone climbing higher and higher.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Minho pushed.

“Y-yes,” Jisung called out, body shaking as he chased a second dry orgasm. “I-I can’t,” 

Minho flicked the vibrations up one more level and watched in awe as a scream ripped itself from Jisung’s body, “Minho!” He cried, body spasming. “Oh, god, yes!”  Minho helped him ride it out on the toy, before he pulled it out, once more. Jisung was sobbing against his arm, eyeliner and mascara from their performance smudged all over his face, snot dripping lightly from his nose. Minho turned off the vibrations, tossing the plug to the side. He crawled over his boyfriend’s body, doing his best to avoid Jisung’s almost painful erection. 

He put a hand into Jisung’s blue hair, smiling softly at the way that Jisung turned to nuzzle into his hand. “H-hyung,” He whispered, raspily. 

“Yeah, baby?” Minho asked, undoing the blindfold.

Jisung blinked into the light, searching dizzily for Minho’s eyes. 

Minho tossed the blindfold next to the toy, fingers slipping down to wipe at Jisung’s face. 

“N-need you,” Jisung whimpered into Minho’s wrist. 

“You have me, baby,” Minho cooed, pressing a light kiss to Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung shook his head, “I need you in me.”

Minho looked into his eyes lovingly, “Don’t you want to release, baby?” 

Jisung groaned, “Y-yes, but I want you more.” 

Minho lifted his fingers to Jisung’s wrists, massaging the boys arms as he slowly pulled them down from above his head. He smoothed out the boy’s palms, eyes widening at the series of red crescent moon shapes in Jisung’s skin. He’d held back so much that his nails had actually broken skin in a few places. Minho placed a gentle kiss against Jisung’s hands. “Such a good boy, baby,” He cooed, laying Jisung’s arms on the bed. “How would you like both?”

Jisung looked at him, eyes watering, and nodded. 

Minho pressed a kiss to Jisung’s lips, tongue licking along the salty tears gathered at the corners of his mouth. He pulled back, standing just long enough to finally remove his briefs. As he moved back onto the bed, lubing up his cock, he watched Jisung carefully stretching his wrists, eyes never leaving Minho. 

Minho inched forward, spreading Jisung’s thighs a bit wider, pulling one of his legs over his shoulder. As he pushed into Jisung, he looked up at Jisung’s face, where his eyes flicker back in pleasure. He felt a quiet moan slip past his own lips at the warm feeling of finally being inside Jisung. He went slow at first, forcing himself to adjust so as to not cum instantly. After a few moments, he pulled back, before pumping back into Jisung a little faster. 

As he started to speed up the pace, he removed one of his hands from Jisung’s leg and slid it to the younger’s dick, where, in a fluid motion, he pulled off the cock ring. Jisung shuddered beneath him at the feeling. “Fuck,” Jisung cried out, “I’m not going to last,” He whined. 

Minho made eye contact with his boyfriend, who was frantically grabbing at his navy hair. The image would forever be burned into his mind. “Shit,” Minho muttered, “I’m not going to either,” he told Jisung. “Stupid fucking blue hair,” He muttered.

Jisung blinked at him, mouth opening to say something, but Minho snapped his hips roughly into him, hitting against the boy’s prostate once more. He watched Jisung’s face scrunch up, “M-minho,” He called. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Minho reassured, “Let go.” 

And when he snapped back in, Jisung did. His back arched, whole body tensing as his release finally hit him. Minho watched, enraptured, as ribbons of cum pumped out of Jisung’s swollen dick, accompanied by the most tantalizing moan he’d ever heard. Minho held out as long as he could, but it couldn’t have been more than twenty second later when he found himself releasing into Jisung’s, who’s body milked him through it, muscles still cramping from his own release. Minho’s fingers bit into Jisung’s thighs, hard enough to bruise, as he finished ejaculating. 

The only sound in the room was erratic breathing, as they both came down from their highs. Despite cumming second, Minho recovered first. Pulling out of Jisung and replacing his dick with the plug, knowing full well that Jisung would complain otherwise. He wanted to collapse next to Jisung on the bed, but he knew if they didn’t clean up now they’d never make it. So he forced his legs to stand up and reached down to pull his delirious boyfriend into his arms. 

Jisung blinked at him with a yelp, “What are you doing?” He managed to ask. 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Taking you to clean up,” He eyed his boyfriend, “Unless of course you want to sleep in sperm and snot.” 

Jisung barely managed a shrug, “I honestly can’t even see straight, let alone care about that.” 

Minho giggled, “Sorry.” 

Jisung’s eyes flickered to his, as they entered the bathroom, “I’m not complaining, Hyung.” 

Minho grinned, “Good because I’m not actually that sorry.” He set Jisung on the counter and then moved to turn on the shower, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Then, he picked Jisung back up and carefully set his boyfriend down in the shower. “Hold onto the wall, Babe,” he instructed, stepping in behind Jisung and steadying him. 

“Shit, my legs are jelly,” Jisung complained.

“I noticed,” Minho laughed. “That’s okay, though. I’ll make sure you don’t fall over.” 

He shifted around Jisung to angle the water over them. Jisung was useless as he just sort of stood, numbly. Minho rolled his eyes, but still gently helped Jisung rinse off. He grabbed one of the smaller towles from the selection and got it wet. He used it to wipe at Jisung’s face, first, clearing the traces of makeup and snot, before he dragged it down his stomach, cleaning up the traces of sperm that the water hadn’t already washed away. He moved the cloth to his own stomach, repeating the process, catching any stray droplets that hadn’t landed on Jisung’s own chest and stomach. Then, he carefully wiped up both of their dicks, noticing the way that Jisung hissed at the contact. 

“Still sensitive?” He asked, smugly.

Jisung glared at him in answer. 

Minho grinned, “Sorry. I can’t help it.” He pinched Jisung’s cheek. “Put that angry face away, and turn around.”  

He tossed the cloth to the side, and put some shampoo in his hand, as Jisung turned as instructed. He slowly massaged it into Jisung’s hair, happily taking the excuse to run his hands through the silky strands. He was a little sad when some of his fingers came back blue. It must have been a really temporary dye. 

“I’m going to miss this color,” He said out loud. 

Jisung nodded, “Me too. I like it when you get like this.” 

“Like what?” Minho asked, curiously. Moving Jisung to rinse out the shampoo. 

“Possessive? Horny enough to actually fuck me hard? Kinky?”

Minho rolled his eyes, “I’m always that way, babe.” 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, but you don’t always act on it. Just like with ‘It’s Raining’. There are things that take away your patience.” He smirked at Minho, “‘Stupid fucking blue hair,’” he mimicked. 

Minho blushed, squirting conditioner into Jisung’s hair and washing it quickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He finished washing the younger boy’s hair. “Now wash your own damn body while I do my hair,” He instructed. 

He started washing his own hair. As he did so, Jisung tried to run a bar of soap over his skin, but his eyes didn’t leave Minho’s body, as he massaged product in and out of his hair. “Why are you so fucking hot?” He asked Minho, annoyed. 

Minho ignored the comment but looked back at Jisung and his lazy attempts to clean himself. He sighed and finished up his hair. “I thought I finally taught you how to behave,” He grabbed the bar of soap from Jisung and took over washing his body. 

Jisung shrugged, “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Sighing in defeat, Minho washed his own body and then made sure they were both rinsed off. Then he stepped out and grabbed a towel for himself. He dried his hair and then wrapped it around himself, before grabbing another and slipping it into Jisung’s hair, drying it, and then slipping it around the younger’s waist. He picked up his boyfriend once more and then carried him back into the room. He dropped him on the untouched bed, and then moved to the other to clean up the lube, remote, and blindfold. He packed them up, grabbing a pair of clean briefs for himself, and then moved into Jisung’s bag and grabbed him both briefs and a shirt. He tossed the fabric across the room, taking a moment to slip on his briefs. He dried his hair one more time, leaving the towel next to his suitcase and moved back to Jisung. 

Jisung had managed to put the briefs on, but was staring at the shirt in distaste. “I don’t want to wear a shirt,” He said. 

Minho picked it up and slipped it over his head. “Too bad.” 

“Why do you get to go bare but I can’t?” Jisung complained. 

Minho pulled down the collar of the shirt and poked at the dark marks on Jisung’s skin. “Because I don’t have hickeys on me. You know it’s possible someone will come wake us up in the morning. Do you want to explain those?” 

Jisung folded his arms, pouting again. “Fine. But you have to cuddle me.” 

Minho walked over to shut off the light. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?” He asked seriously as he made his way back to Jisung, who was crawling under the blanket, towel discarded on the floor.

“No,” Jisung hummed happily. 

“That’s what I thought. Now, I don’t know about you but I’m fucking exhausted,” Minho said, slipping under the covers, and pulling Jisung against his chest. 

“Mmm,” Jisung hummed, “I think I’m more exhausted.” He curled into Minho’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist happily.

“Yeah, probably,” Minho said, already feeling his eyes growing heavy. 

“Hey, Hyung,” Jisung said quietly.

“Yeah, JI?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a good thing our Stray Kids have a Hellevator…. because I’m pretty sure I’ve earned myself a one way ticket to Hell. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think! Comments are never NOT appreciated!!   
> I love you all!!
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
